


Work Benefits

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Cougar - Freeform, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is finding reasons to visit the hot head of sales,  and wonders when she'll catch on...</p><p>◇◇◇◇◇</p><p>Short prompt fic drabble for cougar Jasper with Peridot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PROMPT FIC and the prompt asked for a cougar office lady Jasper and a younger Peridot. I took a few liberties and also got some ideas from an image I saw of office Jasper checking out IT Peridot butt. ♥

Peridot knew she was pushing her luck, so she forces herself to wait, drinking her coffee, staring at the clock. She was pushing her luck but it had become addictive. 

It was a crappy IT bitch job, but the best she could find straight out of school. Sure, it was a big company, with a big, complex network, but the amount of times she went to an office to just turn someone's printer back on was making her murderous. 

But there were perks, and she was trying not to lean too heavily on that today. When she first went up to Ms. Montaine's office, the youngest member of team VerTec was in a foul mood. Sure, the proper, separate office on one of the top floors meant she was doing something for someone important, but really, that just meant the person would probably be rude as well as a complete clod. 

Peridot was lucky that the woman wasn't in, so she could work on her machine with impunity. She's just finishing up when a husky, purring voice says, " Well, if it isn't the new girl. My hero. " 

Jasper Montaine was an experience to behold the first time. She was everything Peridot never expected to see from the bloodless basic bitches she assumed filled the normal rank and file. The forty something head of sales looked like someone had kidnapped an amazon queen, strapped a pushup bra on her and tamed her wild hair with enough product to make the gloss and flow worthy of a dozen shampoo commercials. The woman looked poured into that suit, and Peridot was completely shocked at how hot a perfectly tailored outfit could be, especially when it hugged thick hips and showed just the right amount of stocking to make the girl drool. 

Sputtering something and completely red, Peridot quickly excused herself, before cursing her awkwardness internally for days. The woman was twice her age, she must have looked like a complete child! When she got a ticket from her the next week, the young IT was more prepared, and did her best to appear cooly efficient at her job. Doing her work was one of the only ways she felt completely at ease, and she guessed it must have showed, because when she was done, and told Ms. Montaine to give her machine a try, the woman purred, "Please, call me Jasper. " Peridot's toes curled in her shoes and she was hooked. 

Peridot started remotely sabotaging Jasper's machine the next week. She'd wait until the other tech was busy or on break, and do things like selectively turning off Ms. Montaine's network access or resetting her password or just shutting down her machine. The call would come and it was Peridot to save the day, getting all that appreciative gaze on her. Listening to that hot deep voice, appreciating the pushing the rules cut of the woman's blouse. 

She tried to keep it no more often than once a week, but the tech finds herself getting ansy. Peridot usually found even if she didn't do anything, a ticket would usually come in eventually from the office of Ms. Montaine, but the girl often couldn't wait. She just knew she was going to get fired someday for this. 

Peridot nearly drops her mug when her phone rings. " Peri, my machine's acting up again, do you think you could take a look? " comes a familiar voice over the line when she answers. Thank every god in the pantheon! Grinning, she leaps out of her chair and impatiently makes her way to the sales floor. 

Going into the office, Peridot feels her ears going red as she spots Jasper. Ms. Montaine was wearing a plunging v neck today and the girl swears she can see a lacy hint of her bra. Turning, she turns on the professional, logging into the machine with her administration access, and finding where some network settings had resetted to default. Simple enough...

Peridot frowns, and looks over her shoulder at the woman. There was no way these could have been reset without an admin level access on her box. In fact the more she thinks about it, the more artfully broken the tickets she was getting from this office had been. 

Jasper gives her a predatory smile and a wink . " I was getting impatient for you to mess with my password again, like I wouldn't know, so I had to speed things up, babe. " Peridot can feel herself going crimson from forehead to neck, and she sputters protests. Jasper slides her chair forward, practically pinning the young woman between her and her desk. 

" I did your job twenty years ago, Peri. Not everyone in sales doesn't know how to work a computer. But you didn't mind, did you? " Those hazel eyes were stunning. Peridot swallows. 

" C-can I take you out for a coffee? " she squeaks out, before she loses all nerve. Jasper laughs, and it's terrifying and amazing and the hottest thing she's ever heard. 

"I have coffee here we can share. You're good for another twenty, thirty minutes dealing with my 'terrible computer issues', right?" Peridot nods, eyes wide, grinning in shock. 

Purring into her ear, Jasper notes, "I'll take you out for drinks tonight instead. "

Peridot loves the perks of this job.

**Author's Note:**

> [ I get prompts through my tumblr ](http://fluffkills.tumblr.com)


End file.
